


Blood, sweat and Tears

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her training sessions usually left him sore, but not with a broken bone. Deciding that he's gone through a lot, Touka decides to help wash him. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, sweat and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do Touken bathing together on my NSFW blog, and I decided to post it here. Have my shitty Touken porn.

Her training sessions were going to be the death of him. No matter what Touka asked of him, Kaneki tried his best to replicate it. He didn’t execute it as seamlessly or as gracefully as possible, but he was trying, and he didn’t think she understood that. Her commanding barks were ringing in his ears even after she’d knocked him on his ass and was no longer talking. He found that being knocked on his ass was going to become something of a permanent fixture in his life, so he settled in to get used to it. 

Three grueling hours and two broken bones later, Kaneki limped alongside Touka back to Anteiku, head and limbs aching like mad. His shirt was soaked through with blood, and his face wasn’t faring any better. Touka scoffed.

“You look like hell. I guess you could come up and take a shower.”” She spoke as if the thought repulsed her, but her cold eyes lacked her usual angry glint.

Kaneki followed her upstairs, wincing with every step as his muscles protested in agony. He really needed to learn how to keep his guard up more if he wanted to avoid breaking any more of his bones. Well, technically speaking, she was the one who broke them, but he severely doubted she’d take any responsibility for doing so.

She left him with a towel in her dimly lit bathroom and disappeared into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was difficult for him to undress due to the white hot pain shooting up his arm, but he managed to do so with only one minor trip up. He turned the shower on, sighing as his hand was met with an onslaught of warm water. He carefully stepped in, but since it was his luck, the floor of the tub proved to be much slicker than he’d anticipated.

A loud screech of pain frightened Touka into spilling coffee grounds everywhere, and instead of yelling at Kaneki that she was going to kill him, her initial response was to sprint to the bathroom and ignore the mess altogether. It was both a blessing and a curse that the door was unlocked; a blessing because she was able to get to him with no hindrances, but a curse because he was completely naked and that fact didn’t REGISTER in her mind before she came to his aid. Kaneki’s head snapped to hers, and he was wearing a similar expression of horror and panic. 

“What the fuck is the matter with you?!” She demanded, face coloring at least twenty different shades of red as she tried to keep her gaze above the waist.

Kaneki turned away from her, also the color of a beet, and stammered through an explanation.

“Fell - I - Leg is broken - couldn’t stand - I’m -” 

“I get it, okay? Christ, do you not know how to do anything? Ugh, just get into the shower.”

He didn’t quite know how to process that.

“What?”

“Get. Into. The. Shower. Are you deaf now, too? I’m going to help you since you obviously can’t help yourself.”

He turned to see that she was undressing and avoiding looking at him completely,

“T-Touka - We shouldn’t -”

Before he could protest, she was completely naked and pushing him. Not wanting to trip again, he did as she asked, but took care to keep his front turned away.

“Your arm is broken. I know, I made sure it was,” she ground out. “Let me help you. I won’t look.”

He felt her small hands on his back, and he realized that she was washing him. The only body was she had was artificially floral scented, but he liked it. It smelled like her. He knew that Touka wasn’t stupid, but she was blissully ignorant to the fact that she was touching him like he’d never been touched before. Her hands were all over his body, and the steam from the shower didn’t really help anything. He felt what seemed like all the blood in his body rushing south, and he grunted, flinching away from her touch.

“What the hell is your problem?” She demanded, and he could practically picture the glare she was probably giving him.

She reached for him again, and he leaned away from her again. The motion, if executed by anyone other than him, should have gotten her out of reach. Sadly, he was Kaneki, and this was his life. His sudden yank away from her made her lose her footing, and as he heard her squeak from the loss of balance, he pushed her against the shower wall to keep her from falling. While he saved her from a possible concussion, he didn’t take into account that a certain part of his anatomy was pressing against her thigh almost insistently.

Her wet chest rubbed against his, her small breasts soft and warm. He opened his mouth to say an apology, tell her she could break his other arm if she wanted, but was silenced by her mouth. She wasn’t much shorter than him, so the distance was easy to close. Kaneki couldn’t process what was happening, but when her tongue slid probed his lips and slipped in his mouth, he cottoned on really quickly. His mouth moved against hers, and he stroked her tongue with his own, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were moving off their own accord, purely off of pent up sexual tension and momentary lapses of judgement. The heat of the shower spray didn’t hold a candle to the burn they were experiencing. Touka reached for Kaneki’s good hand and pulled it between her legs, rocking against his palm. He groaned into her mouth, and though he didn’t have much experience, his long fingers had her moaning against him as he rubbed circles against her clit. He slid his middle finger into her, her tight, wet heat clenching around him deliciously. He nearly came when he thought of how she’d feel around his cock. 

“Kan- Kaneki, inside - fuck me.” She panted, her mouth hot against the base of his neck. 

“Are you - ungh - Are you sure?” He was holding onto a thread that was about ready to snap, and he didn’t know if he could control himself.

“Goddammit, I said I was, just - just do something!”

He almost laughed because it was so like her to say something like that, but when she yanked his hand away and grasped his cock, his mind was void of anything except that feeling. She guided him to her entrance, and it took several clumsy movements before he was sliding into her. She cried out, and he heard a soft thud as her head hit the shower wall. He was about to ask if she was okay, but she was grabbing his ass and pulling him as closely to her as he could possibly go. The adjustment period wasn’t a long one, and though he suspected Touka was in a little bit of pain, she didn’t act like it. Her fingernails bit savagely into his ass as he thrust into her. Their rhythm wasn’t perfect, and their thrusts weren’t in any kind of harmony, but it was the best feeling either one of them had experienced in a long time. 

Touka’s cries were soft and sweet, and it was so unlike her usual harsh, clipped tones. She even called his name out in a voice he high doubted he’d ever hear when they weren’t in private. Would they get a moment like this again? Would she want a repeat? Or would she just go back to treating him like a nuisance who couldn’t make coffee or dodge a bone-crunching kick? Those questions were banished from his mind as Touka spasmed around him, cunt clenching his cock and sucking him in. He swore, something he tried not to do, and pulled out of her, come splattering the shower wall.

As the evidence of their actions swirled down the drain, and as they were catching their breath, Kaneki felt Touka’s eyes burning into him. He flicked his gaze to her, and after a few awkward seconds, they laughed. Touka rested her head against his wet chest, and the water spray was growing steadily less hot and more lukewarm. 

“We’d better …” He muttered, voice hoarse.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

When they were both properly clothed and somewhat dryer, Touka made the coffee properly. As she set a steaming mug of it in front of Kaneki, he cleared his throat.

“So… are we training again tomorrow?”

“Tch. Yeah. Next time, I’m going for your leg.”

“I’ll probably have to have a bath if that gets broken… are you going to help me then, too?”

“Don’t count on it, shitty Kaneki.” She remarked, but when he looked up at her, he swore she was smiling.


End file.
